Dragon Rider
by SebastiansWifey
Summary: This is the what if story that everyone is doing. What if hiccup ran away, and made himself a title, the fearsome dragon rider. (Yep, so creative) What if he was eventually caught by he fellow peers, only for those used-to-be teens to recognize the scrawny fishbone under the mask of black scales?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

This is the what if story that everyone is doing. What if Hiccup ran away, and made himself a title, the fearsome dragon rider. (Yep, so creative) What if he was eventually caught by he fellow peers, only for those used-to-be teens to recognize the scrawny fishbone under the mask of black scales?

".. leaving. We are leaving." Said the young Viking as he walked into a hidden cove, hiding a bigger secret. The young scrawny Viking had very little things with him. He had a small pack, extra clothes and a sack of fish, indicating that he was intending to leave.

A black shape revealed itself from the shadows, crooning softly to the young boy with confusion and concern. This is the secret the cove has been hiding for a month, a young Night Fury sat near the young boy, it's head tilted and it's large yellow-green reptilian eyes to stare at the scrawny boy.

"We are going somewhere far away from here." Said the young teen, tightening the buckles to the straps that expanding over his chest.

"Somewhere we can settle and live out our lives peacefully." He continued on, the black creature watching him as the young teen picked up anything that indicated he was ever here. In his hands he held black smooth, flat stones, only they weren't stones. In fact, they where scales from the black creature itself.

He placed then delicately into the pack, as of they where glass. The young teen then sighed before fixing the saddle on the black creature, making sure that was securely strapped to the young black reptile before mounting the beast.

"Let's go toothless." The young boy said as he placed his foot into a mechanism that controlled the prosthesis tail. The reptile agreed with a soft croon and spread out its large black wings and took off into the sky.

As the pair soared throughout the clouds, little did they know that they left a very big clue to their existence in that peaceful cove.

In the clear water of the pond that took residence in the cove, laid a dagger. And inscribed on that dagger was the very name of the boy that flew off on the spawn of lightning and death itself.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so just realizing that I made a few mistakes in the first chapter, I have to apologize. I was typing on the IPad and I wasn't expecting to actually get any kind of reads, follows, or Favs. So Once again I apologize for my mistakes. Also another note, my chapters will vary in size, from small (Like the first chapter) to large.**

It was that day. The day that the heir of Berk is to kill the infamous Monstrous Nightmare. The whole village it now awaiting the arrival of the scrawny young teen that they are now so suddenly proud of. Stoick, the village's chief and the father of the teen was, conversing with some of the villagers, unaware that his son will never arrive to slay the mighty beast.

Astrid, another young teen who was in the running to slay the Nightmare, was growling slightly, anger bubbling inside of her petite frame. She was the one to be in that ring. She was the one to spill the blood of the beast. She was the one to hold the horned head of the Nightmare. Yet, here she was, standing on the sidelines, waiting for the heir to claim his prize.

*3 Hours later*

Everyone was angry. The heir had not arrived to kill the beast that was in its cage. People where beginning to ask questions that scared the chief and father of the child.

"He fell of the cliffs!" One villager said.

"He burned to death in the forge!" Another one screamed.

"He ran away!" Said Snoutlout, cousin and bully of the teen.

"He was carried off by a dragon!" Screeched Mildew.

The chief tried calming down his people, but the last comment got to his nerves, for his wife was carried off by a dragon when his son was just a babe.

"My son was not carried off by a dragon!" Shouted Stoick. He walked off to his trusted friend Gobber, who was also mentor of his young son.

"Get a search party. Search the whole island! Don't leave one ditch unearthed, and one rock unturned. " The teens listened to the rant of their chief and joined in the search.

Astrid went on her own, knowing where the young boy could possibly be hiding. She went to the tree should would throw her axe at, remembering the day when she had seen the teen carry some supplies to, only to lose him behind a rock.

Following the path she usually takes, she finally noticed some foot prints that weren't hers. She tilted her head slightly, making her blonde brain fall behind her neck instead on its usually resting place on her shoulder.

She followed the steps to find a ditch of freshly upturned earth and snapped trees. Something fell here, and it wasn't a soft landing. Following the ditch she came to a bola, the ropes cut and some torn. A dragon fell here, and something, or someone helped it.

The question is who?

And why?

* * *

><p>Up in the clouds, a boy sat upon the back of a Night Fury. His joyful whoops and shouts could only be heard by the dragon he sat upon.<p>

The boy felt free. Free from his troubles.

The village didn't have to rebuild everything he broke.

He didn't have to stay inside during every dragon raid.

He could now invent freely, no one telling him to stop.

He cried out in happiness, feeling the wind flow through his auburn locks.

"Come on bud, let's see how fast you can really go." Said the teen.

The Night Fury complied and with a quick flap of his wings they where gone. Flying through the air at speeds that if someone saw them, they would be merely a black blur.

"YEAH BABY!" Screamed the teen, his glee expressed through his voice.

The Night fury, hearing his friend's happiness, roared out with all of its might.

The teen noticed the sun starting to set and decided that it was a good time to settle on an island or sea stack for the night. Guiding his trusted friend to land upon a small island that they spotted in the distance, he was oblivious to the dangers that the island withheld.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter two of Dragon Rider! Also thanks for the 243 views! Rly Guys!? 243 views in 24 hours? That's wayyyy to much, but I'm not really complaining.**

**Once again, Thanks!**


	3. AN

**Okay Guys! Im now posting up my update times! I will try posting on the weekends around midday. Also, i will no be able to post this weekend due to me being on a cruise and not having internet accessibility. **

**3 Ya! **


	4. Yet another AN

**Okay Guys! Im now posting up my update times! I will try posting on the weekends around midday. Also, i will no be able to post this weekend due to me being on a cruise and not having internet accessibility. **

**3 Ya! **


End file.
